True friendship
by AlyssaS
Summary: (ZeldaxLink later maybe) Link and Zelda are best friends but a certain girlfriend thinks Zelda is a snotty Princess. Zelda is also having trouble with a prince,and this is different from my other story and I think it will be better once it gets going. :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm giving "A New Beginning" a rest cuz I've got writers block already lol. So I'll make a pitiful attempt at another story since it'd 3:30 in the morning and I'm bored and this is the only time I get any privacy. lol This is probably shorter than I want it to be and I'm leaving out a lot of stuff I want to put in, but hey, I might do it one day. Its really short but I think I know where its going this time. :)  
  
True Friendship?  
  
  
  
Fifteen-year-old Zelda sprung up from her bed as a huge lightning bolt came raging down, splittling the midnight sky. She scurried out from the warmth of her luxurious bed, and cracked open the door to the main hallway of the castle. She waitted for the watch gaurd to pass her room, her eyes following him down the corridor until he had turned the corner. Shivering, she tiptoed down the hallway, her fingertips running across the brick, and her bear feet on the cool, smooth floor. She came to a wooden door and silently tip-toed in, just as the guard was coming back around the corner.  
  
She aproached the bed and noticed the ball of sheets flinch. She smiled and climbed into the bed and stared at the almost 17 year-old's serene face, his blonde bangs falling over his eyes She saw his lips twitch, and just as she thought, he spun around pinned her beneath him and held a large, broad sword to her neck. His eyes widened as the thunder lit up Zelda's face. In realization he put his sword aside, and still sitting on her, glared at her. "Don't. Do. That." Zelda couldn't help but snicker at the hero. "Oh come on Link, you wouldn't ever hurt me." "True.." he smirked smiling one of his lopsided grins.  
  
Another boom of thunder rumbled the castle walls ,making Zelda clutch Link into a hug. They started laughing and Zelda pulled the covers over them. When the walls had stopped shaking she peeked from beneath them and looked at Link. "Could you please get off me?" Link's smile became wider as he rubbed his hand across his chin, in what looked like he was thinking hard. "hmm," he started ."No . No Zel ,I don't think I could." " And why is that?" Link stretched and said,"You make a comfy pillow."  
  
With those words said he colapsed over her and started snoring loudly. Zelda laughed as she tried to get him off of her. "Come on Link you're heavy! I can't breathe!" she said laughing. "You should have thought about that before you snuck into my room."  
  
"Ughh," she mumbled as she gave up. Fifteen minutes later he finally rolled off her and asked her if she wanted to stay with him for the night, adding ," Not like you'll go away anyway." In reply Zelda pulled the sheets over them and enjoyed his warmth. "Oh and one more thing," he added, " You gotta meet my new girlfriend I met. Her name is Elayne and Goddess she is so hott!" He turned over to face Zelda , who was wearing a big grin. "Oh really. So you have to get my approval right?" He laughed and said, " No not your approval. I just want to show you how wonderful she is." "Oh, Ok," she laughed, "But I'll be on the look out anyway."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
The next day after breakfast Zelda walked out into the beautiful gardens of Hyrule Castle. She saw Link with a tall girl, looked to be about his age. She was laughing with him, her long silky brown hair waving around. Every once in a while she'd flip her hair with her hand and bat her eyes at Link. Zelda smirked. Oh come ON Link. You should be able to se right through her. I thought you could have done a bit better than that. And I looked up to him. She laughed out loud thinking of this. But she stopped herself from thinking any other bad thoughts and came to the conclusion that she had judged by apearances. Maybe she's not so bad.  
  
Zelda wasn't planning on interrupting them on her way tot he library, but as she was going through the maze Link jumped out and hugged her, as Zelda stumbled and squirmed in his grasp, giggling, until she saw Elayne giving her the meanest death glare she'd ever seen in her life. "This," Link said patting Zelda on the shoulder, " is my best friend Zelda!" Zelda smiled warmly and nodded as she said a small how-do-you-do. Elayne plastered a fake grin and courtseyd back. "Oh I've heard so much about you Zelda!" "And I you. Link was telling me just last night how pretty you were, and I don't disagree," Zelda smiled. "Well I'm just going to make my way to the library. You two have fun." Zelda lifted up her skirts and started walking down the path.  
  
Elayne turned to Link and ran her hand across his broad chest. After running her fingers in little circles she looked up to link and callously muttere," I hate snooty princesses. I wish they'd all go to hell." Link took her hand off his chest and looked at her in disbelief. "Zelda isn't a snot! She was as nice to you as anyone!" "That's just what the ugly little brats want you to think, Link." She grabbed his arm and they started walking down the dirt path, not knowing that Zelda had heard every word.  
  
Zelda couldn't believe her ears. Snooty ugly princess! Look who's talking! She turned around and ran up to her room. She was so angry! She fell on her bed and pulled her pillow over her head. That bastard barely even stuck up for me! 


	2. Chapter 2

I wanna thank everyone for being so nice and for the reviews! And to chibi fairy: I wouldn't be so sure about me not being a bitch lol But thanks again for the reviews, I'll try to keep it interesting, i'm making it up as I go. Sorry its short by the way, It takes me a while to read over it 500 times lol  
  
Chapter 2  
  
During dinner that night Zelda was not having a good time. Her father had invited prince Darian, soon to be king of his nation, to dinner, and by the looks of it he was hitting on her. She went through the torture of small talk all throughout the evening, answering all the little questions that drove her mad, such as, " "So princess, what have you been up to lately?" "Do you have a boyfriend?" "Anyone in mind?" "The weather was splendid to day, what do you think?" And the one thing that was making her grind her teeth, was the annoying smiles and winks he'd give her every two seconds.  
  
She couldn't even talk to Link because for one, she was mad at him, and number two, it looked like he and Elayne were in an in-depth conversation, laughing and smiling at each other, not even giving her a glance, except from Elayne, who would glare at her every once in awhile. It didn't matter any way, even if she wanted to talk to him, she had to keep up the talk with Darian and his father, and couldn't talk about "Petty things like riding horses or swimming , or what the Cucco lady in Kakariko did to Link"  
  
Elayne gave her another glare and Zelda's face was emotionless, as her head dropped, and she looked down and stared at her plate, tracing the elaborate patterns with her eyes, as she idley poked the food, or moved it around, trying to make it apear like she was eating. I'm too bored to eat with them talking about politics, taxes, laws ; everything that I want to put off thinking about while I have the chance, before I have to be queen.  
  
And just as if Darian was reading her mind, he looked away from her father, gave a smile that looked pitifully love sick, and said," And to think your highness, Zelda will be a beautiful queen, married to a loving husband and good ruler." He paused to raise his red wine in the air and take a sip , while of course, winking at her, until he continued , "And she will be talking about things such as politics,in her sweet voice, and ruling this wonderful land of hyrule. All will be in her elegant hands."  
  
Zelda was about to puke at his attempt to butter up her father, even if she knew it was probably working, seeing her father beaming at Darians words. She didn't let her true emotions show. Instead she kept a calm face, gave him one of her award winning smiles and said ," Why thank you for that wonderful compliment, and I wish you the best of luck in the future, but if you don't mind father, I have some reading to do, and as much as I hate to leave," she paused looking at Darian, who smoothed down his shoulder lengthed black hair, and stared at her with his emerald-green eyes, questioning, and waiting for her to finish. " I really have to finish my studies." With that she nodded politely and turned around to got up to her room, making sure to burn a hole through Link with her eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Maria:Nope, I wasn't even thinking about Darian from sailor moon but it can look like him if u want. :) lol But you might not like him after this story just to warn you...*hint* *hint* But anyway I have some more free time so here ya go. enjoy! (That's an order) hehe  
  
Chapter 3 ***************************************************************  
  
After dinner was over, and Link had shown Darian and his father to their rooms , he escorted Elayne to the huge iron castle gates. "Are you sure you don't need me too take you home? There are Stalfos out at night...." Link started, worry on his handsome features, but she gave him a long, deep kiss before he could finish . She smiled at his shocked face and kissed him again, her hands snaking up to the nape of his neck, and her fingers running through his shaggy hair. She finally release him and told him that she'd be all right and not to worry.  
  
Link watched her mount and ride off on the black mare, her brown hair blowing in waves behind her. Heart pounding and lips trembling, he was trying to figure out how a girl could create such a powerful spell over him. He needed some time to think, so he went to the gardens to take a walk. The wind ruffled his golden locks, as he sat on the stone bench , head in his hands, watching the grass sway in the wind.  
  
His azure eyes wondered to the shining stars, as he started thinking about what Elayne had said to him earlier about Zelda. He was brainstorming as he thought of any possible way she could have been snotty or rude. Let's see..all she basically said was; hi, you're pretty and I have to go read. What's wrong with that? He finally came to the conclusion that he would never, ever, in his life, understand women.  
  
Zelda was sitting on her balcony reading her book intently, but soon she set it down on a table, unable to concentrate from random thoughts popping into her head. With a sigh she put her head down, closed her eyes and started rubbing her temples, trying to soothe her pounding head.  
  
When she finally lifted her head she could barely make out Link and Elayne slobbering all over eachother. Get a room! My god people! I cannot STAND that girl, especially doing that! She let out a scream of frustration, only heard by herself, stormed out of her chair, and closed the curtains.  
  
She plopped down on her bed for about the third time that day, and as usual, tried to hide under her pillow. "My best friend doesn't even give a rat's ass about me anymore," she mumbled in vain. Right before she was about to mope her way into the bathroom to change, a light knock sounded on her door, followed by some quiet whistling. She threw down he nightclothes with a groan and walked over to her door, and tiredly opened it.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Hahahahah who is it??? I know I know! lol j/k Hey I wrote this pretty fast, only 10 minutes! It's a record. Next part is coming reallllyy soon I promise!~ 


	4. chapter 4

hehe thanks rougue don't worry the bashing will happen. lol Chapter 3 all in the same night!!  
  
************************************************************  
  
She opened her door and who did she see? "Oh hello, Prince Darian. Is there anything you need?" She asked happily, even though on the inside she was about to cry. Just one minute of peace, that's all I ask! Is that so much! And who shows up? Darian, in all his self loving glory. Dressed up in his silk cape and fancy gold laced shirt and pants. Oh joy..  
  
"Actually princess there is," he said, quickly closing the space between them and shutting the door behind him. Zelda was starting to feel uncomfortable, as he walked up closer to her with a huge grin on his face. "Nice room," he remarked the grin never leaving his handsome face. She stood her ground though, she wasn't letting this bastard back her into a corner like an animal.  
  
" What do you want Darian," she replied sternly. "Come on princess," he said taking her in his strong arms, " I saw the way you looked at me." "What are you talking about!" she yelled in disbelief squirming to get out from his grasp. "I was just trying to be nice to you! I don't like you!" she yelled in desgust, still strugling, but to no avail. He shoved her against the wall and kissed her roughly, his icey lips pressing against hers.  
  
Oh god, oh god, oh god! What do i do! She panicked. "Get your hands off me!" As she said this she bit his lip as hard as she could, and kneed him in his stomach. He grunted and clutched his stomach as Zelda stumbled to the door. Her hand was on the cold ,brass doorknob, turning it, almost free, when she was grabbed by her neck and flung on her bed. "No!" she screamed as he pinned her down. He stared angrily down at the scared princess, his lip bleeding all over her. She was about to start crying but stopped herself. I cannot be weak. That's what he wants. He wants me to cry! He wants me to be weak, well I'm not going to give him that satisfaction! I will not!  
  
She kicked and flailed her arms non stop until he finally grabbed her and pinned her down where she couldn't so much as flinch. " Fiesty aren't you Zel?" he smiled , his swolen lip bleeding even more. "Screw you!" she spat at him. He started laughing. Laughing?? He's laughing at me! God I wish I could punch him.  
  
Just as he leaned down to kiss her again, Someone knocked on the door. Darian cursed while he held his hand over Zelda's mouth. "If you say one word I will kill you, Zelda. I swear on my life I will KILL you." Darian got off her gathered his clothes and climbed down the window. 


	5. chapter 5

I just wanna say thanks again for all the reviews~! I LOVE you guys!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Zelda just sat there on her bed in shock for a while until she realized that someone was still at her door. She looked at herself and saw the blood from Darien's lip ,not only on her dress, but on herself as well. "Zelda?" came a deep voice, followed by some more knocking, "It's me. Open up! Or I'll break the door down!" he said jokingly. Zelda was relieved that it was Link, even though she wasn't too happy with him. She was running to open the door and tell him what happened, and pour her heart out, when she stopped dead in her tracks, hand lingering on the doorknob. She took it away slowly and her face had no expression. Oh no..I can't tell him! If Darian finds out, and I'm sure he will, who knows what will happen.  
  
She started to panick, walking back and fourth, when she realized Link was picking her lock. She quickly grabbed her night clothes, some long silk pants, and a long-sleeved matching button up shirt to cover up her bruises, and ran into the bathroom, right when he opened the door. He saw her go into her bathroom , so he casually walked in, and plopped down on her bed, sighing.  
  
Zelda had changed and she was making sure no bruises or any trace of blood was on her. She washed her face, and let her golden hair down over her shoulders, to cover up the redness on her neck, from where Darian had grabbed it about three times. She glanced at herself one last time to make sure everything was ok, and she opened the door to see Link lying on her bed, reading her book. He slowlt turned his head away from the book to see her standing there, arms crossed, and a cold glare on her face.  
  
"Get out," she ordered, not flinching. "He didn't even pay attention to what she said, and just got up and went to her balcony,putting his arms on the stone railing, and looking out at the beautifully crafted landscape. His eyes wandered over to the gates where he and Elayne shared their first kiss. A smile curled on his lips. Zelda growled, seeing him looking at the gates, and got in her bed and started reading, or pretending, knowing that she couldn't get rid of him. Grr he makes me mad.  
  
"You should really come look at the stars with me Zel," he said without turning around, or moving , " They're really beautiful tonight." After a few minutes , and no reply from Zelda, he turned around to see what she was doing. He noticed her eyes glaring at the book, and knew she wasn't reading ,because it looked she was staring through the book, thinking heavily. Link sighed and left the balcony, and plopped next to her again. This time he stared at her for a while, watching her glare at the book, before saying," What's so bad about that book to makes you glare at so much?" he said smiling again. "Nothing," she said not even looking up. "I think you should leave." Link frowned at this and propped his head up on his elbow to face her," Why do you say that?" In a monotonous voice she put her book down and said ," You shouldn't be lying next to a snotty , bitchy, and , oh yeah, UGLY princess, who should go to hell." This time she crossed her arms and stared at the wall. "You're not ugly! You're beautiful ," he started, and jokingly added ,"for a fifteen year old." Then realization came to his face and he remembered about earlier. Oh godess she did not hear that...  
  
"Yeah well, you sure did stick for me when..," she paused for a second to face Link ," Elayne thought so." she said the last bit with menace in her voice. Just hearing her own voice say that girl's name made her regret she said it. Link opened his mouth about to say something, but closed it and stared down at the bed, twiddling his fingers every once in awhile, when he finally spoke. " Zel, I didn't know what to say. When she does that thing with her eyes I just..I don't know. I tried to tell her but.." "But you didn't want to contradict HER." Zelda interupted getting angry. "You'll let this girl that you just met...put down your best friend? Who's been your friend forever! Just get out of my room and let me go to sleep. What with Darian coming in and..." Ooops I didn't mean to say that. 


	6. Chapter 6

Come on people ,reviews! This is it if no one likes it. I'll just keep everything for myself :) I need to know if I should keep writing or if I should stop or end it some how. lol I know I make really small chapters but I'm going to work all night if it's worth it ^_^  
  
Chapter 6 ***************************************************************  
  
Lifted up his head to see Zelda glancing around nervously. "Zel..What did Darian do?" he asked concern in his caring eyes. "Nothing, Link..I don'y know..where that came from. You just have me all worked up, and I just want to sleep everything away..Ok?" she studdered as she layed down and stared at the ceiling, biting her lip. Godess I hope he believed me..please please say he believed me!  
  
"Zelda I'm so sorry...I know I should have said something I just..Next time, if she says anything, I'll be sure to tell her I don't agree, and that if she is going to talk about you, don't talk about it to me..ok?" Link said, eyes pleading to Zelda for forgiveness. She didn't say anything, so Link crawled over her to the other side to see if she was sleeping, but to his suprise she was fighting back a smile. "What's so funny?" he asked confused. "You," she grinned back. Link pretended to have a look of anger on his face and said," I'm trying to apologize to you, all deep and stuff, and you think..it's funny?"  
  
"Yes," she said inicently. He hugged her, squeezing her to death a broad grin on his face as he burried it into her neck, and said ," Fine, next time I won't apologize missy, then we'll see what happens, hmm?" "No Link , I'm glad you came. I've had a horrible day. What with Darian...and you ignoring me." Link sat up over her and looked down at her as she said this. "No No Link, I didn't mean it like that ." " I didn't know you cared so much. I din't mean to ignore you." " I know, I just want to know,.you know, if she'll change everything..." "Like?" Link inquired. " Link the girl looks like she will kill me if I so much as talk to you. When you hugged me today I think I saw fire coming from her ears.."  
  
Link laughed at that. " I just wish ya'll would be friends. She really is a nice girl. And you know what?" he asked smiling at her again," I don't want to state the obvious, but she is really jealous of you." "Har har, very funny, Link. Why would she be jealous of me? For one I'm two years younger than you, and I mean, no offense, but that would be weird dating you or anything.And second, I'm hideous." "You're not hideous." Link mumbled. "Well then you're the only guy in the world besides...Darien..Who thinks so.." Link was about to burst out laughing, "Yeah, I saw him winking at you ALL throughout dinner." " Lucky me, huh."  
  
"Yep well I'm gonna go to bed, I'll hang out with you all tomorrow ok?" He got up and started to tuck her in playfully, when she asked him, what he thought was a strange question," Link..if you hear anything in my room, or anything suspicious, or something..don't think it's me..." she stopped thinking of the right words. Link noticed she was rubbing her neck. He looked at it harder, when he caught a glimpse of a huge bruise swelling. He grabbed her hand and stared at her neck in shock."Zelda, what happened!" 


	7. chapter 7

God ya'll know how to make someone feel good ^.^ Same old same old stuff I think the action might be about to start. Chapter 7 ***************************************************************  
  
Zelda was ashamed at what had happened, even if it wasn't her fault. Link was still inspecting her neck , and looking at her with the most concern she'd ever seen in his eyes. Think Zelda, Think! "I um...I was coming in my room..," she started, " and I..tripped on my book..and my neck.." Oh godess I screwed up again! Just let me die! " Uh, and I slipped and fell, and my neck hit the balcony." she was so nervous right now she didn't know what to do. Her eyes were darting back and fourth, as her brain thought of every possible reply he could say, but even if she knew what he was going to say, she had nothing to help with the story she just blurted out.  
  
Link looked at her in disbelief, his jaw slightly open," Zelda, Do you really expect me to believe that??" "Yes," she said inconvincingly .He sat back in a chair and thought for a second. "Zelda, Please don't lie to me. If someone hurt you...." Zelda slumped her shoulders in defeat. "If I tell you what happened," she started off cautiously," You have to swear to me on your life, that you won't do anything about it." She was trying to choose her words carefully; she didn't want to slip up like last time. "Zel," Link protested but was silenced. " Because if you do anything about it..you'll understand. Just promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"I...won't tell anyone about it, but Zel, asking me not to do anything..Well just tell me first." Zelda took a deep breath. "Link this is really embarassing.. He moved from the chair and sat next to her, " If you think I'm going to laugh at you.." "No its not that. Ok well, how do I say this.." she sat for a minute biting her lip. " Well he came into my room and kissed me, to make it short. He had this crazy idea that I loved him or something. I honestly don't know why he thought that. I had bee giving him hints that I hated him all evening. " "Did he.." "No Link, he didn't do anything. I kicked him and smacked him but he was too strong. Oh yeah and I bit him once," she said faking a little nervous laugh. Link would have laughed in any other situation, but right now, he was thinking of everyway he could torture this Darian guy.  
  
"But if you hadn't come..well you know." Link stormed up and went to the door. Zelda grabbed him and held on to him, " Link! You promised you wouldn't do anything!" He gritted his teeth," No, I didn't. Let go of me! I'm going to kick his ass.." She was grabing his shirt, trying to get him back in her room. He made his way down the dark, cold hallway to the Prince's room with Zelda pulling him the whole way. He was just outside his door, as he took a small , jeweld dagger from the waistband of his pants. Zelda grabbed his hands and made him look at her, tears welling in her eyes," Link if you do this, the relationship between our kingdom and his kingdome will be ruined, they are the biggest trade port we have." she whispered. "If you do this not only will Hyrule be in danger, you'll be locked up in jail!" His face remained unchanging as he put his hand on the knob. 


	8. chapter 8

Okey dokey I'm off to bed. Wrte more tomorrow ! Gotta collect my thoughts, which is hard for me heheh  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Darian woke up to what seemed like voices outside his door. A man and a woman arguing over something he couldnt make out. He shoved it aside thinking he was dreaming when he didn't hear anything for awhile and started to drift back into a slumber. Then he heard it, someone slightly turned his doorknob, rattling it, barely inaudible. Darian shot up in his bed, his smoothe black hair enveloping his eyes. He hurriedly brushed his bangs aside and quietly picked up his small saber, and crawled over to the door, the voices still arguing, whispereing, trying to stay unheard. He couldn't quit make out what they were saying, and he got up slowly, and smoothley, and pressed his elvin ear to the door. Whoever was outside his room still had their hand on his door. .  
  
" If you are really my friend you will not go in there." Zelda finally let go of him and waited for his reply. Link stood for a while longer, ran a hand through his scruffy hair , looked up, and glared at her. "The. what do you suppose I do hmm? Sit back and watch you get beat and raped!" "Link he didn't rape me!" " But you said so yourself; if I hadn't come, you basically would have been wouldn't you. " He took his hand off the doorknob. Zelda couldn't hold back the pain any longer, and the tears ran down her cheek freely, " You think I don't know that? Link, you think I don't know that that disgusting pig could be having his way with me right now? Oh, I know ok!" She fled from Link back to her room, and left Link standing there confused, dagger dangling at his side.  
  
Darian was shocked when he heard Zelda's voice arguing with the Blonde man, Link he supposed his name was. He heard Link stand by his door muttering to himself awhile, until he final;ly decided to chase after Zelda. What have I gotten myself into. Why couldn't I have left the princess alone. He was starting to regret ever liking the princess. But at all costs, he was not going to be found out. He had to act tat night, before Link went crazy on his ass, or something. He could not his kingdom, much less his father disgraced. 


	9. Chapter 9

AHHHH!!! I forgot! I do not own Zelda and I probably never will..so don't sue me blah blah. Okey dokey now that that's out of the way...I am screwed...I have so many ideas for this chapter..but I don't know which one to put. So I'll just write my originalk one. It'll suck and I think it's weird so flame me if ya need to. ^.^  
  
Chapter 9!! ****************************************************************************  
  
"Zelda why can't I do anything!" Link yelled at the crying Zelda. "I already told you!" she retaliated, "because," Link held up his hand to stop her, " Yeah, I know. Becasue of trade and yada yada, right?" Zelda turned around and faced her balcony, running her fingertips over the cold glass, sobs racking her body. She noticed that it was raining, the drops spluttering on the glass. I guess becasue of all the yelling I didn'y notice before. Kinda makes the mood even more depressing, the godesses must be crying with her. She silently laughed at this thought. Like the godesses would ever care about me.  
  
"Link, I overheard my father talking with..Darian's father." She shuddered at saying his name. "I will have to marry him next year. So I guess that's why he acted lke this; he thought I loved him." She turned around to face him, her night shirt tear stained and wrinkled, to see him standing in fromt of her in awe. He couldn't comprehend what she had just said, as he slumped down and leaned against the door, hands running through his hair. Zelda fell down on the other side of him in the same position, and pulled her knees up to her chest. After awhile, Link looked up blankly at her and stared at her with confusion of a child in his seventeen year old eyes. "You....have to marry that," he paused choking on his words ," and there'e nothing I can do."  
  
Zelda had never seen him so vulnerable. He had always been the one blocking out all emotions and fighting on. He was the person who comforted her, and this was the first time, Zelda realized, that Link didn't know what to do, or how to help her. Zelda nodded at him . "I can't let you marry him." Link just drop it you're not the one that has to marry him ok.I am. I have to go through a night with him ok? " "I'm not letting you," he said again. They just sat ther in silence, neither knowing what to do or what to say to each other, as the rain pattered on the glass.  
  
Zelda got up and wiped her eyes, while she made her way to her bed, unfolded it, and climbed in. "I'm not leaving you Zel. I won't let him hurt you again." "She sat up and smiled at him," Well you're not sleeping on the floor are you?" "No I guess not." he said getting up from his position on the cold stone floor, and walking to the huge bed. He sat down, took off his leather boots, and faced Zelda. She hugged him, of of course he hugged her back. "I promise I'll figure something out." She looked at him eyes beginning to water again, before she blinked them back and said," If you don't keep this promise, I'll understand."  
  
It was hours later and Link sat in bed, twirling his dagger around in his fingers, fighting to saty awake. Zelda had falling asleep long before him, and he could hear her soft breathing and the rain shattering the silence. His eyelids began to get heavy, but he blinked the back. He could have sworn that he heard steps outside the door, but his eyelids started fluttering, until finally, he went into a deep, and needed, dreamless slumber.  
  
Darian stood outside the hallway with a smirk over his hansome face. He couldn't believe those two had left the door unlocked. They were so caught up in each other they forgot about me. He put his hand on the brass knob, turned it ever so slightly, and cracked the door silently. He stealthily crept to Zelda's side of the bed, and stared at the sleeping beauty, a strand of blonde hair falling in her face. He brushed it out of her face;her eyes moved slightly. He raised his hand up, held his breath and paused. She soon rolled over and hugged Link. His face contorted in anger as he raised his sword, and harshly brought it down to Zelda's neck.....  
  
HAHAHHAHAH! well I'm off to the beach for the Rockville sailboat races! whoo whoo! Now...remember..I can end it all here! Mwahhh hahh hahahhahhah! Sorry..But thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome!!! 


	10. Chapter 10 ta ta for now

Hello all! Here's where it gets weird, but oh well. Weird is just popular opinio hmm? lol That's my theory.  
  
Chapter 10!!  
  
Zelda's eyes were wide with shock and fear, and as she tried to scream, a hand came up over her mouth and stifled it, resulting to nothing but a grunt. She held onto Link, but the man ripped her away from him and backed up into a wall, knocking over everyting on her dresser. The sword dug into her neck, a smal spurt of blood pouring out, but not fatally. She didn't dare to move, or breathe, as she and the intruder, watched Link stumble to grab his sword, but when he had turned around his face hung open in shock.  
  
Link started to move forward but stopped abrubtly as the man dug the knife a little deeper into her neck. Her eyes got wider as she dared not scream. "Stay back!" the intruder yelled, as he stood in the corner like a scared dog. "Put down your sword!" he stuttered. Link held up his hands and slowly put his sword in front of the man, his eyes never leaving Zelda's. "PLease don't hurt her.." he stuttered. "Shut up and don't move a muscle, unless I tell you! Link just held his hands in the air and whatched as the man slowly backed up, Zelda still under knife, onto the balcony.  
  
The rain splattered around them; the intruder's black cloak soaked up the water and started dripping at his black booted feet. Zelda's hair clung to her face, tears and water drops mixing together all to run down her worried face, her bare feet standing in the cold puddles. The man observed his surroundings, and then turned back to link. "Give me your hookshot." he yelled over the thunder and rain. "It's in my room. I could get it." Link said calmly. " Oh yeah , right." The man just stood there thinking of a way down. "Give me your ocarina." "No, don't!" Zelda choked out, a trickle of blood running down her lips. "Give it to me!" he yelled.  
  
Link reached into his pants pocket an pulled out the beautifully crafted, blue ocarina, and tossed it to him. The man laughed, kissed Zelda on her neck, pleased with Link's reaction of hatred, and then pressed the blue instrument to his lips, playing a soothing song. They were envelope in a green light, as Link ran forward and jumped, trying to reach Zelda, his hand brushed hers as they looked into each other eyes, before she and the man whisped away. Link collapsed onto the marble floor of the balcony, splashing water everywhere, as he sunk down into a heap, and pounded the floor with his fist, yelling to no one but himself and the rain. He looked up into the sky, water dripping down his bangs, into his eyes, and down his bare chest, when he realized the song the man had played.  
  
ok NOW I'm going to the races. I'll see ya'll in a week! ^.^ 


	11. chapter 11

Reallllyyy reallly short lol sorry. I don't think this is as good as the rest. I just don't think it's the same. Oh well I guess that's what happens when I'm gone for a week. : ( Oh yeah i have the next chapter. Tell me if I should put it up. heheh Chapter 11  
  
The green mist disappeared from around the man and Zelda, as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her through the brush of the dark forest, thorns painfully ripping through her skin and tearing at her clothes. She could barely see anything through the pitch black darkness and pouring rain, as she stumbled to keep up with his quick pace.  
  
Soon, they approached a wide clearing. He shoved Zelda into the mud, roughly pushing her into a large oak tree, and forced her to sit down, sopping wet and covered in mud. He backed off and started pacing, his hood falling over his features, and his clothes clinging to him as he mumbled to himself. Zelda quietly pulled her knees up to her chest, and looked up with wide glistening eyes, fearing what he would do to her.  
  
Link stumbled up off the marble floor, and raced out of Zelda's room, tripping over a guard on duty, as he slid through the halls into his room, leaving a trail of water behind him. He grabbed a shirt from his dresser, and while shoving it over his head, he pulled a wooden chest from underneath the bed, unlatched it, and picked up a a leather bundle. He untied the leather strips that bound it together, and then unwound the cloth, revealing the glimmering silver blade of the Master Sword. He quickly placed everything back under his bed and ran out into the hallway, and down the vast stairway. The guard was running after him, yelling, as he forced his way through the stables, and mounted Epona.  
  
The man finally walked over to Zelda, knelt down on one knee, and stared at her with his green shimmering eyes. " Why are you doing this?" Zelda quietly whispered, looking to her captor questionably. "And who are you?" The man reached with his hand and removed his black hood, unveiling his smiling face. Zelda gasped as her hand covered her mouth, and she backed away.  
  
He moved closer, his dripping black hair falling into his eyes, and trapped her. "What am I going to do with you," he asked slipping his hand up to her cheek, tracing the fresh slash with his thumb. "I can't return..And I can't leave you here, because you'll go back to your little castle and tell everyone about me. We can't have that..." She jerked her face away from his cold touch and glared at him. "Darain, take me back, and you can leave," she said grinding her teeth. His head snapped up, as he sneered at her. " Don't take that tone of voice with me young lady," he smiled," Besides, where's the fun in taking you back when we came all the way out here," he paused, opening his arms," to such a romantic spot."  
  
"Darian, I'm not playing. I'm wet and I'm cold, and I want to leave.." Darian put a finger to her lips and hushed her, " But Zel, who said I was playing ?" He whispered, as he leaned in and started to kiss her. Zelda dug her fingernails into his head, and slammed it into the tree. She scrambled out from underneath him, and started to run but her shirt got caught on a limb and tore. Darian shook his head, and whipped around to face her, blood dripping from his temple. " Playing hard to get huh? I like that in a woman." He laughed as he lunged for her. Zelda gripped her torn shirt tighter around herself , and as Darain reached her, she saw a gleam of silver behind his back.  
  
****************************************************8  
  
Before Zelda could so much as squeak, Darian fell on top of her shaking form with a clunk. The person behind him had stabbed him in the back with his sword, and Darian's body was now dripping blood all over Zelda. She winced as she shoved his body off of her and stood up, still holding her shirt close to her chest. Link ran up to her, and looked at her, his blue eyes filled with worry, and his golden disheveled hair plastered to his head . When he saw her, he blushed and looked away. At any other time he would have been happy to see an almost half naked Zelda, but he quickly took off his shirt and handed it to her, eyes focused on the ground.  
  
Darain moaned as he groggily sat up. His vision was doubled, but he could make out Link's blurred figure, as he clasped the silver hilt of his saber , and slowly stood up, placing his hand on the tree for support. Painfully he started to walk in their direction, leaving a trail of blood behind him.  
  
Zelda took his shirt, embarrassed but grateful, and threw it on as quickly as possible. She turned around, eyes red, and hugged Link as hard as she could, burying her face into his neck, and cried. He covered her as much as possible, arms enveloping her, and let her cry. They stood there in the rain, neither one of them noticing anything but each other. The crystal water cascaded around them, dripping and spluttering onto their shivering bodies, until Zelda suddenly pulled back and screamed. But it was too late. Darian smiled wickedly as he slumped over in a heap, and collapsed, blood pooling around him, mixing with the murky mud, and making a putrid color. His breathing became raspy, until he sighed his last wavering breath, and his eyes glazed over, all life leaving them.  
  
A gurgling noise came from deep within Link's throat, and a trickle of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth as he clung to Zelda for support as he fought to stand up. Finally, he slumped over on top of the screaming Zelda, as his eyes rolled back into his head.. 


	12. chapter 12

hehe told ya'll I've been working! My internet was done so I had some time. Chapter 12  
  
Zelda squirmed , as she tried to get from under Link's still form , but he was too heavy. She lay under him, her body wracked with sobs, as she tried once again to desperately turn him over. She could feel the sharp blade protruding from is stomach, as his crimson blood oozed all over her. Finally, she managed to roll him over onto his side. She sat and stared in shock for awhile, until she forced her quivering hand onto the hilt of the sword. She shook, as She wrenched it from his back , wincing from the slivering sound of the blade sliding out of his gut. She gripped his muscular shoulders, and lifted him as much as she could, and started to tromp through the mud, falling a few times, toward a tiny cave she had spotted earlier, leaving Darian at the hungry paws of the rapidly growing number of Wolfos around them.  
  
The cave ended up being smaller than she thought, but it was the only shelter she could find. Zelda gently placed Link on cold stone of the wet cave. She made sure he was sheltered. Unlike him, Zelda was halfway out of the cave, the now icy rain dripping on her uncomfortably. She then proceeded to tear a few strips of cloth from her long silken pants, and her sleeves. She gently placed them over Link's stomach, and applied as much pressure to the wound as she could without making it worse. Her ears perked as she heard the faint sound of hail starting to clump on the trees, and clatter on the side of the cave. Great just what we need , she thought as she drifted into a not so peaceful sleep.  
  
Zelda gasped as her eyelids opened. She had a rude awakening from a piece of hail that conked her on the side of her head. She moaned as she looked around, and all the memories came back of what had happened in the past two hours. Well, she thought, What's worse? Being cold and wet, or being cold, wet, AND hit on the head every five seconds. She yelped as another chunk of ice bounced off the wall and smacked her. She let out a sigh as she brought her hands up to rub her head, when she abruptly stopped, and stared at them. They were covered in blood from the cloth. Her eyes flew to Link, but her expression calmed when she noticed that the bleeding had stopped at last. The only think that made her uneasy now, was his raspy breathing. His breath hitched, as he coughed, rolled over and spluttered blood onto the ground.  
  
"Link!" Zelda yelled. She was relieved that he was awake, but the blood he was gagging up wasn't helping her worries. She put her hand on his back to comfort him, and waited for him to stop coughing. When his convulsions had ended, he sat up gasping for air. Zelda could not believe what his first words were when he spoke to her; "Are you alright Zel?" She could have slapped him! "Am I alright! Link, look at you!" she yelled ," How can you be like that?!" Link was extremely taken back by her burst of yelling. His head was spinning and his ears were ringing, and Zelda yelling at him wasn't helping. "Be like what?" he whispered, trying to calm his pounding headache, " and please, Zelda, whisper." Stumbling on her words, she took a quieter tone, " How can you be so-- so stupid!"  
  
He should have been angry at her, but he was too tired to yell. " Stupid?" he said raising his voice. " So I'm stupid for caring about you?" Zelda looked at him with disbelief " Link, why can't you care for yourself for once?" With that she hugged him, but their little moment was interrupted. Link hushed her and put his hand over her mouth. Outside the cave he heard scurrying and a ripping sound; like flesh, and the breaking of bone. They both looked at each other with fear in their eyes. 


	13. tf 13

Sorry for not writing. School started and it sucked. ugghh we got all these new stinkin rules... Long story. Well hope ya like. I know exactly where this is going. in fact I'm writing the next chapter right now. Its only 10:00. ^.^ Chapter 13  
  
A few growls and moans mixed with the steady sound of the tearing. "Wolfos," Zelda whispered, only to be hushed by Link, as his ears perked up. " What-" Zelda started before being cut off again. " Shhh!" Soon she heard what he was listening to: something was sniffing and huffing right outside their little shelter.  
  
Link put his shaking hand on Zelda's shoulder for support ,as he lifted his body up off the cold stone, and proceeded to stumble over her. "What are you doing!" she hissed at him, arm flinging out to grab him back down just as his head popped out of the opening, basically in a tight hug. "Im going to see where they are, and how many of them are out there," he said squirming out of his grasp. "Oh no you're not." Zelda grabbed him again and flung him against the wall, he only let out a small wince. "They will be attracted to your blood. Just stay inside."  
  
"We don't have any defense-" Zelda turned on him and started out the cave. "Zelda!" She poked her head out around the corner. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped at the sight before her. She could see ten ruby and yellow eyes in the distance, not to far away from them. She looked over her shoulder at Link and without a stutter or waver in her voice said, " Your sword. I think it's by the tree. I'm going to try and find it, and don't you dare set one foot out of here, no matter what you hear. I don't care if I'm getting ripped apart; you stay here." With that firmly said she dashed out toward the tree, distracting the wolfos that was just outside the cave.  
  
Link just sat in the cave worried and listening, as he watched the white figure take off. It was pitch black, so he could't see anything except occasional flashes of red. He couldn't tell if the red were eyes, or if it was just his head, firingoff flashes of red from the pain in his abdomen. His stomach hurt too much to run after her, but if the time came, he didn't care what Zelda said; if she needed him he'd be there. He rested his back against the cool wall, and craned his neck to look for any signs of Zelda.  
  
Zelda was surprised to find that the sword was exactly where she thought it had landed. Her arms and legs pumped as she dashed to the area where the sword was. She her a rustling and a growl behind her, but she was too afraid to look back. All of her concentration and was on that one spot.  
  
She slid down onto her hands and knees, and grabbed the hilt of the powerful sword. It was too heavy for her liking, but it would have to do. A wave of relief overtook her as she smiled to herself, but it lasted all too shortly. She whipped her head around, her sopping hair flinging into her eyes. Two red beady eyes stared back at her. She gulped as she scurried back as fast as she could. Her back stopped on a tree. The eyes came nearer , until Zelda could see the monster's hideous face. The Wofos was breathing down her neck, its hot, putrid breath vaporizing in the cold winter air. It stout chest rose and fell to its raspy breathing, and a long string of drool dripped from its yellow teeth onto Zelda's leg.  
  
Without any warning the thing pounced, and soon, its massive paws were digging into her shoulders. She screamed as she scrambled beneath the beast; it was pure muscle. She closed her eyes as she saw the head snap back, ready to dig into her flesh, as it , and the rest of the pack did with Darian. 


	14. chapter 14 nother shorty

Hey hey! Sorry for making things so short lately. School and sports and sleep are taking up most of my time. hahaha hmmmm should I put another cute chapter with them? Or is it getting old..I don't want to repeat things too much...  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Zelda shut her eyes and held her arms over herself protectively, as the Wolfos bit into her arm. She cried out in pain as blood spurted from her torn limb. Her eyes were blurry from the rain and the intense pain that the Wolfos was causing, but she could make out more of them approaching her. The funny thing, was that while all this was flashing in slow motion, all she could think about was Link's safety.  
  
The Wolfos snarled again as it howled and reared its head back, getting ready to come in for the kill. It clamped its sickening jaws around Zelda's small neck and bit, but much to her surprise, it loosened its grip and stumbled back. She squinted through the darkness, and saw a feathered arrow digging through the Wolfos's arched back. Soon, more arrows were flurrying around her, each true to its target. The remaining Wolfos's ran away, yelping and howling, into the shelter of the forest, never looking back.  
  
Zelda gasped, as she shoved the body of a the dead Wolfos off into the mud, and stood up. Her eyes roamed until she saw a brown, hooded figure coming towards her at a quick pace. "Are you alright?" the concerned figure said. It was a girl, maybe a few years older than Zelda, even though her main features were hidden. " I am now that you're here. Thank you so much! How can I repay you?" " It's quite alright, I was just out looking for someone.." " In this weather? Please, we found a cave, it's small but it's the only shelter we could find. You sound as if you're coming down with something..."  
  
The girl sat in silence for a few minutes, wondering what would be best. She nodded her head in agreement, and she and Zelda started towards the cave. As soon as Zelda stepped in, Link rushed up and grabbed her, and started to check every wound she had. " Goddess Zelda! You almost gave me a heart attack are you alright!" he said as his eyes darted from her arm to her neck. Before she could reply, the girl had jumped on Link and was kissing him. Link just stood there confused and let her kiss him. When she was done she hugged him so tight, it looked like his eyes were going to pop out.  
  
"Who are you!" he wheezed, trying to brush her off ; she was squeezing his wound, which was starting to open up. Zelda noticed this and grabbed the girl, and spun her around, while Link clutched his stomach. "Oh no! It's YOU.." the girl spat out, as if spitting out poison. Zelda's eyebrows raised in confusion as she stared at her. The girl reached up to her hood with her elegant fingers, and brushed it back over her shoulders.  
  
Zelda's heart sank. Everything is already horrible, and who has to show up? No one but her... out of all the evil people..her. Why can't it be just me and Link freezing together? We don't need her to add to the icey feeling. Zelda sighed and sat down, back against the wall, " Nice to see you too Elayne," she smirked. " Linky, why is Miss Princess of Hyrule, wearing your shirt, hmm?" she questioned, a look of disgust on her fair features. Link turned as red as a tomato, as he fidgeted with his "bandages."  
  
"Well uh," he stuttered, " She needed it..." Elayne put on a fake smile ," Oh ok. Well, I sure am glad I got hear in time to save you." Link's face changed immediately," You saved her, Elle?" " Well I just helped a little..." She blushed as Link reached out with his muscular arms, pulled her in, and kissed her gratefully.  
  
Oh no, here we go again. I should have been expecting that... Zelda crossed her elbows and put her head down on her knees. This time she couldn't hide under her pillow, or run into her room. She had to tolerate Elayne and Link in a small cave; together. Being 100 feet away from Elayne was enough to make Zelda sick. When the two lovers had finally parted, Link swooped down and snuggled next to Zelda again, this time not letting go, and just holding her for awhile, giving her the much needed warmth. Zelda smiled mostly because of the look Elayne gave her when she placed her head contently onto his shoulder.  
  
But of course, just as Zelda was falling asleep, Elayne managed to get Link to hug her instead, using a feeble, " I'm so cold, Link." And of course, he switched and hugged her, but with a little hesitation. Zelda noticed this as she felt his arm leave, but it lingered with the slightest hesitation. Zelda turned around and smiled to herself, while thinking about his second thoughts.  
  
  
  
(hey from now on the bold letters are Zelda's thought k? AHHHH So short!)  
  
Zelda's heart sank. Everything is already horrible, and who has to show up? No one but her... out of all the evil people..her. Why can't it be just me and Link freezing together? We don't need her to add to the icey feeling. Zelda sighed and sat down, back against the wall, " Nice to see you too Elayne," she smirked. " Linky, why is Miss Princess of Hyrule, wearing your shirt, hmm?" she questioned, a look of disgust on her fair features. Link turned as red as a tomato, as he fidgeted with his "bandages."  
  
"Well uh," he stuttered, " She needed it..." Elayne put on a fake smile ," Oh ok. Well, I sure am glad I got hear in time to save you." Link's face changed immediately," You saved her, Elle?" " Well I just helped a little..." She blushed as Link reached out with his muscular arms, pulled her in, and kissed her gratefully.  
  
Oh no, here we go again. I should have been expecting that... Zelda crossed her elbows and put her head down on her knees. This time she couldn't hide under her pillow, or run into her room. She had to tolerate Elayne and Link in a small cave; together. Being 100 feet away from Elayne was enough to make Zelda sick. When the two lovers had finally parted, Link swooped down and snuggled next to Zelda again, this time not letting go, and just holding her for awhile, giving her the much needed warmth. Zelda smiled mostly because of the look Elayne gave her when she placed her head contently onto his shoulder.  
  
But of course, just as Zelda was falling asleep, Elayne managed to get Link to hug her instead, using a feeble, " I'm so cold, Link." And of course, he switched and hugged her, but with a little hesitation. Zelda noticed this as she felt his arm leave, but it lingered with the slightest hesitation. Zelda turned around and smiled to herself, while thinking about his second thoughts. 


End file.
